oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Stank
Origin As a Nidorat he spent most of his day scurrying around Route 22 looking for an epic gamer who was worthy of training him, he was unusually strong and killed an angry trainer who attempted to catch him, One day he spotted a group of 3, The Group consisted of a fair haired boy,a mysterious moustached man and an alien. Seeing this he ran up to be caught. The boys ended up killing him and caught another Nidoran that just happened to wander by. Extensive Training Even as a rat he terrorized the habitats of Cerulean City and made several species become endangered just with one day of training with Ding Dong.When going to Mount Moon Lil Stank came across a Tomar Emerald that looked like a Moon Stone.After consuming the it he became unstoppable.After this nothing could stop his reign of terror.Another past time for Lil Stank was beating the absolute shit out of Pokomon's Pokemon. No one could survive his "Thrash" move where he stomps on other critters with heads with high heels and records to show the rest of the party. With this power he has challenged several other godlike figures in the Oneyverse such as Chipo, Porchi and even Motifa. This power was made possible by Ding Dong. The "Lil" Chronicles The boys used a mysterious gadget called "Pokemon Stadium" to help them in their journey to become the best. The downside to this was a glitch that deleted anything after a space in a nickname for a Pokemon, Due to this Lil Stank was called "Lil" for the duration of the adventure. With this the boys made the connection to Lil a baby from Rugrats. With this a theorized a Nidoqueen Phil (Or Phil Stank) is possible to exist and might be even more powerful than Lil Stank. With this Lil's confidence lowered from the name he trained even harder then before and killed Pokomon's Raticate. He was easily aggravated and when awoken from his slumber he would go out and pour boiling milk on Scrimbim for fun. Becoming the best Pokemon Ever!!!!!!!!!! Once again he murdered every single one of Pokomon's pets. One stood in his way that could be him. It was Brat Watson, he broke out of daycare and he was pissed that he was abandoned by the boys. Brat knew all of his moves due to travelling with him. For once in his 2 month life he fell and was knocked unconscious and Garrysmod took his glory and got the kill. He was revived and killed the final Pokemon but he was still discouraged especially after Ding Dong looked over his victory and praise Garrysmod. He grew angry with the frog and hasn't talked to him since he won so like 2 days ago. Even with this Prof. Oak studied him and decided that he was the true God of the Pokemon World and gave him the Powerbelt he got from a skinned Machamp. Fame Being the best Pokemon ever made him a celebrity. He had an interview with Video Game Maggie where he said "Whonk, Yeah i basically defeated the Elite 4 with no help at all"- " I didn't even have a trainer!!". Everyone believed him and Chris Publicly disowned him saying "Yeah Stanko is pretty gay now". He paid his team to make him have a special appearance in the special Glitch episode reunion of the Original Hall of Famers where they catch the Cryptid Missingno. where he would meet his downfall Eventual Fate (Read More in the Missingno. Article) after catching Missingno. his sprite was horribly scrambled and cut into . strips, After the game was horribly destroyed by Missingno. They reset the game trapping everything in the Gameboy. While the other Pokemon in the party where simply trapped, Lil Stank was left horribly disfigured and Prof. Oak took away his power belt because he doesn't like the disabled ) The Chrismen since has made a tribute to him naming his Switch account Lil Stank as seen in the Super Mario Maker 2 series Leaving Stankland Leaving Stankland was a 2020 documentary detailing many misdeed of Lil Stank, They list his several crimes against the other Party Members who were interviewed. The Slunch detailed a time where he grabbed his tongue and threw him into a pit of syringes he made himself. On a Poketube life stream he was playing a popular Pokebg when he lost he said "What a Fuckin Ninetales" he was berated for this on the documentary called him a Pokeist Abilities Level. 69 (Not a funny Joke) Health: 232 Hp Moves: * Thrash * Horn Attack * Blizzard * Surf Abilities: * Eating Asteroids * Using Ice Picks to kill children * Licking Lollis * Listening to the Homer Shake * Thrashin About * Keeping his Victim alive the watch them bleed out and suffer Category:Character People Category:Characters from Games Category:Heroes Category:Friends Of The Bois Category:God Tier Category:Artifact of motifa Category:Pokemon